Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) Input/Output (I/O) referral techniques may be utilized to facilitate communication between an initiator system and a block storage cluster. For example, the initiator system (e.g., a data requester) may transmit a data request command to a first storage system of the block storage cluster. If the data requested is stored in the first storage system, the data may be retrieved and transferred to the initiator system. However, if a portion of the data requested is not stored by the first storage system, but is stored by a second storage system of the block storage cluster, a referral response may be transmitted from the first storage system to the initiator system. The referral response may provide an indication to the initiator system that not all of the requested data was transferred. The referral response may further provide information for directing the initiator system to the second storage system.